One
"One & Only" is the first and title track from single album "Go Won" by member Go Won of LOOΠΔ. It was released on January 30, 2018 as the eleventh part of the "Girl of the Month" project along with a Music Video on YouTube. Description Go Won’s titled track ‘One&Only’ is about self-love. Even when it feels like the existence of oneself seems irrelevant in the world and may feel very little among others, Go Won sings, “it’s not a coincidence that I’ve met myself” and emphasizes how she met herself, ‘one and only’, is precious. The version of the ‘One&Only’ distributed online has been mixed in 3-D to stimulate stereognostic perception of the listeners when listened on either earphones or headphones. The CD version of the track will be the ‘original mix’ version as a perk for fans who purchase the CD. Lyrics |Kor = |Rom = |Eng = }} Gallery One & Only thumbnail.png Promotional Images Go Won One & Only teaser 1.png|"One & Only" MV teaser #1 Go Won One & Only teaser 2.png|"One & Only" MV teaser #2 Go Won One & Only teaser 3.png|"One & Only" MV teaser #3 Behind The Scenes Go Won One & Only BTS 1.png|"One & Only" MV BTS #1 Go Won One & Only BTS 2.png|"One & Only" MV BTS #2 Go Won One & Only BTS 3.png|"One & Only" MV BTS #3 Go Won One & Only BTS 4.png|"One & Only" MV BTS #4 Go Won One & Only BTS 5.png|"One & Only" MV BTS #5 Go Won One & Only BTS 6.png|"One & Only" MV BTS #6 Go Won One & Only BTS 7.png|"One & Only" MV BTS #7 Go Won One & Only BTS 8.png|"One & Only" MV BTS #8 Go Won One & Only BTS 9.png|"One & Only" MV BTS #9 Go Won One & Only BTS 10.png|"One & Only" MV BTS #10 Go Won One & Only BTS 11.png|"One & Only" MV BTS #11 Go Won One & Only BTS 12.png|"One & Only" MV BTS #12 Go Won One & Only BTS 13.png|"One & Only" MV BTS #13 Screenshots Links Official * * * * Unofficial * Download * iTunes * Spotify * Amazon Music * Google Play Music Audio Credits * Vocal Directed by: GDLO, Choi Young Gyung @ MonoTree * Background Vocals by: Jeon Jae Hee * Drum Programmed by: Darren "Babydeebeats" Smith * Keyboard Performed by: Darren "Babydeebeats" Smith * Guitar Performed by: Darren "Babydeebeats" Smith * Protools Operating by: Woo Min Jung @ InGrid Studio * Digital Editing by: Jung Eun Gyung @ InGrid Studio / GDLO @ MonoTree * Recorded by: Woo Min Jung @ InGrid Studio * Mixed by: Marco Bender @ Relic Studio Videos Music Video= |-|Teaser= |-|Color Coded Lyrics= Trivia * The original title of the song was "My One and Only". * The original publishers of the song were 'Dragriddle Publishing' and 'Two Take Tammy Music', while the original sub-publishers were 'the Key Artist Agency'. * The printed title of the song was "One & Only" in the physical album, while online "One&Only" (no spacing) was used. * The Music Video took 47 days to reach 1 million views on YouTube. References * Korean lyrics: Naver music * English translation: “One & Only” MV official English captions Navigation pt-br:One&Only Category:2018 Release Category:Song Category:Title track Category:Go Won (single) Category:Go Won Category:Songs sung by Go Won